


First Time is the Charm

by Bourdieflies



Series: Matchmaker [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuties, M/M, closet, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourdieflies/pseuds/Bourdieflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard locks Marc and Rafa in a closet. What do you think happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> aha thanks for waiting for so long. I remember getting comments, asking for this (back on Footballs and Blowjobs), and I did start to write it in July (JEEZ) and I never went back to it. But I had the urge to write and I randomly found this. So here you go!

Rafinha was actually tired from all the partying. He had been to three other house parties before this one, and this one was not any different. Everyone was getting drunk, dancing, or singing off pitch. He was so tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open, and had a massive headache. This was the reason why he let Pique lead him upstairs.

"You can rest in my bed. You won't be disturbed since I told everyone to say off the second floor," he said with a smile. Rafa didn't always trust Piqué. He was the prankster of the team and had a knack for humiliating people. At this moment, Rafa was too tired to care.

Piqué lead him into his master bedroom. Rafinha actually let out a sigh of relief when he saw the bed. Turning around, he thanked Gerard for his generosity. He just smiled and gestured to the closet.

"The sheets are in the closet," he said and walked over to the closet. Rafa followed after him. Gerard opened the door and Rafa peeked his head in to see where the sheets were. His eyes widened.

"Marc, what ar-" before he could finish his question, Rafa was tumbling into Marc. The door behind him closed with a loud "bang!"

A cackle sounded from behind the door. It took him a few seconds to process what happened before he was on his feet and slamming his hands on the door.

"Gerard, I'm going to fucking kill you!" The cackling continued.

"You'll thank me one day, Rafa."

Rafa groaned and put his hands onto his head, massaging his temples.

"You okay?" He jerked his head up and looked to Marc. He shrugged his shoulders, sighed, and slid down the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The closet was quiet for a few minutes until Marc cleared his throat. Rafa glanced up and looked over at the German goalkeeper. Marc kept fidgeting, which meant he wanted to say something. As soon as Marc met Rafa's gaze, Rafa's eyebrows rose in a silent question.

"Why…why did Piqué lock you in here with me?" he asked in a whisper. With that question, Rafinha froze. A million thoughts ran through his head. Swallowing, he opened his mouth.

"Marc…" he started then trailed off.

How would he even begin to explain his feelings?

Sighing once again, Rafa channeled his inner Neymar (which means to throw all caution into the wind) and opened his mouth.

"Marc, I really really really like you and not just in the platonic way. I like you in the way where I wanna would hold you hand and do clique relationship things together. I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship but I needed to tell you. I'm sorry," he said then looked down at his feet, suddenly ashamed.

He heard a chuckle and felt his cheeks redden in both anger and embarrassment. His usual cool attitude went out the window. Looking up, he glared at Marc. 

"Why are you laughing? Am I really that pathetic?" he spit out. Marc stopped laughing, but a soft smile appeared on his face. The German slowly inched over until he was dangerously close. Rafa swallowed but didn't break eye contact. 

"I'm laughing because I thought Piqué found out about me liking you. And you're cute when you ramble." The Brazilian simply stared in shock at the German. 

"Show me that you like me and you're not messing around with me," Rafa said, pouting. Marc grinned and rose an eyebrow. Leaning forward, he captured Rafa's lips with his own. When they disconnected, the German smiled, softer this time. 

"Do you believe me now, süßer?" he murmured. 

He’d have to remember to thank Geri after tonight.


End file.
